


¡Infinitamente libre!

by Ruedi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sensación que sentía cada vez que sus pies corrían era única y especial. Y ése don, le hacía sentir que tenía infinitas posibilidad de vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Infinitamente libre!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes utilizados son de mi propiedad, le corresponden a SEGA y demás propietarios (Sonic Team, etc.)

¡Infinitamente libre!

Capítulo único: ¡Libertad sin fin!

Había recorrido el planeta un millar… ¿un millar? ¡Un billón o tal vez más! Había dado tantas vueltas que, de haber podido respirar en el universo, seguro que recorría la infinidad del mismo un millón de veces más. Pero para eso lo tenía que hacer en una nave y no era lo mismo.

Sonic amaba el viento, la velocidad y la libertad. No le gustaba estar atado a las cosas, ni físicas ni espirituales. Él había nacido para ser leal a sus pies y volar con el viento del sonido.

La algarabía, la felicidad y aquélla sensación de júbilo que siempre nacía del correr le era especial. Hasta podía afirmar que cada corrida que daba era única. No era lo mismo el prado de Wetside Island que la hierba de Angel Island. Ambas eran distintas porque le provocaban una brisa diferente.

El erizo podía parecer despreocupado (ciertamente lo era), pero había detalles que sí sentía y que le hacía feliz: cada lugar le daba una sensación de adrenalina distinta; cada momento que corría era único y, aunque repitiera el lugar, sabía que, la sensación de libertad, no era la misma. Detenerse a ver las flores, el pastizal o el mismo desierto era inexplicable para Sonic, quien amaba correr con su velocidad sónica, muy por encima que cualquier otra cosa. Muy por encima de sus gratificantes chilli-dogs.

No había comparación en cada carrera, en cada lugar y en cada momento: el viento en sus púas, el roce casi sobrenatural de sus pies con el suelo y el viento golpeando sus oídos… ¡qué sensación tan maravillosa! Nadie podía entenderlo, pero tampoco le importaba, a fin de cuentas, esa velocidad era suya. Y él, pecaba de egoísta (un poco), así que disfrutaría de su más preciado don hasta que sus pies se quemen. Pero si un día llegara a pasar eso, él sabría cuán feliz había sido.

Infinitas maneras de correr, infinitas maneras de ser libre, infinitas maneras de vivir…

Sonic vio el atardecer en la cima de una alta colina, con un suave pastizal verde brillante, cuyas hojas se mecían con un viento primaveral: estaba contento de tener infinitas posibilidades de elegir cada carrera.

Y, también, infinitas posibilidades de elegir el rumbo de su vida. Pero cambiar la sensación de adrenalina, ¡jamás! ¡Él era Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Y siempre estaría orgulloso de ser quién era: un ser con miles de posibilidades.


End file.
